


at the altar

by prettylittlepasha



Series: adventures of a baroness and her bestie [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy worships Aurelia on his knees before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the altar

Aurelia Hammerlock takes Timothy with her when she leaves Helios behind.

She’s a self-professed evil woman, she takes great joy in the pain of others. But she couldn’t leave Timothy behind to whatever Jack intended for the double. Jack had already done enough to the poor dear.

Plus, she could always use a new devotee, especially one so fervently worshipful.

Aurelia threads her hands through dyed ginger red hair, guiding Tim’s mouth away from worshipping her thighs with reverent kisses and back to her clit. He places a kiss on her clit, drags the flat of his tongue over it before drawing circles around it and sucking. He looks up at her through lidded eyes as he moans around her, and the taste of her on his tongue makes his neglected cock twitch.

She sighs as he slips a finger into her, thrusting it slowly to give her a moment to adjust. She drops her hand to trace her thumb over the jut of his cheekbone, tracing the freckles there, keeping their eyes locked. He adds a second finger, drawing a groan out of her. “Oh, Timothy darling, you are _such_ a delight.”

Timothy eyes drop shut and he moans around her clit, the vibration making her hips twitch in an attempt to get closer to his mouth.

Aurelia smiles down at him, sinks her hands into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp making him shudder, and wraps one of her legs around his shoulder, sinking into her chair slightly to keep him close.

He sucks her clit one last time before working his way down, kissing along her folds as he pulls his fingers out to replace them with his tongue. His tongue thrusts into her slowly, curling and pressing into her. He presses his thumb to her clit, drawing slow circles over her as she groans above him, her thigh on his shoulder shaking as she pulls his hair.

Timothy looks up to her, pupils blown wide as he takes in the sight of her above him, her head thrown back, mouth open in a moan as he thrusts his tongue into her. Watches the way the muscles of her arms tense as her fingers clench and unclench in his hair. He squeezes her thigh with his free hand before moving to cup one her of her breasts, brushing his thumb over her nipple, one barely there touch before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

Aurelia gasps, presses her chest into his hand as he rolls her nipple between his fingers. She groans and pulls his hair harder to guide his mouth back to her clit. He smiles up at her and drags the flat of his tongue up over her clit and thrusts his fingers back into her, curling them _just right_ into her, eliciting a gasp of shock.

He seals his lips around her clit, alternates between sucking and circling it with his tongue as he thrusts his fingers into her, building a steady hard rhythm in counterpoint to his teasing mouth. He looks up to see her watching him and winks at her,  humming around her clit as he curls his fingers, pressing against that bundle of nerves inside of her.

Aurelia moans as she grinds against his hand and mouth, her legs shaking as her orgasm builds warm and low in her. Her grip in his hair tightens as his fingers thrust harder into her, lips hot around her clit, sucking and moaning around that bundle of nerves that grows more sensitive with each swipe of his tongue. Her eyes lock with his for just a moment, just before he carefully, oh so carefully, drags his teeth over her clit and sends her over the edge. She shudders through her orgasm, back bending as she doubles over, leaning over Tim as his fingers slow inside her and he takes his mouth off of her, lets her ride her orgasm out.

Timothy rests his head against her thigh, breathing hard, his lips and chin wet with her, a smile spreading across his face. She huffs a laugh and pulls at his hair. “Come here, darling.”

He stands and sinks into Aurelia’s lap, his legs on either side of hers as he leans his forehead against hers. She brushes her lips against his in a ghost of a kiss as she wraps a hand around his cock and squeezes. She smiles as he gasps and shudders, pushing his hips into her hand.

“Your turn,” she says as she begins to stroke him, drawing her thumb over the tip of his cock, lightly scratching her nail over the slit. He groans, eyes falling shut, teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

“Aurelia,” Timothy sighs into the small space between them before leaning in to press their lips together properly as he thrusts into her hand. The kiss is sloppy, a messy press of lips, tongues, and gasping breaths. His hands wander her body, brushing along her shoulders, her breasts, tangling into her hair in desperation as her hand twists on an upstroke.

Aurelia nips at his neck when his head tips back as she changes the rhythm of her hand on him, moving slowly along his cock, teasing. She sucks a mark into the skin at the edge of his jaw, smirking at the way a moan rattles in his chest, his hands tightening in her hair. She can feel his body tense when she drags her teeth along his collar bone, leaving behind bite marks that will still be there after they are through.

Timothy comes with her name falling from his lips like a prayer to one’s patron deity as he buries his face in her neck, shuddering as she works him through his orgasm. His hands drop from her hair, his arms wrap around her shoulders so he can trail kisses across her neck and down her shoulder, mumbling into her skin, his breath hitching in his chest as she squeezes his cock one last time.

Aurelia kisses his temple and threads her fingers through his hair, nails scratching across his scalp drawing a pleased murmur from him as they sink down into the cushioning below them, content to bask in the steady hum of pleasure still burning just below the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy, first smut fic in a long ass time. once again with beta-ing and help with the ending from my lovely [girlfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery) ~
> 
> hit me up on my [tumblr](http://prettylittlepasha.tumblr.com) if you like


End file.
